Jojo true colors
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Sequel to "Jojo take on me". Jojo and Jean are now in her world, but things at the other side are not finished jet because, what happened to Whocker? Find out in this new adventure! Dedicated to all my readers -
1. Chapter 1: A dream came true

**A dream came true**

After three days, after those long three days hoping and begging for him to be ok and for all to be true, he was there next to me, in the bed of the hospital, sleeping or so it seemed.

And how did I react? I stared at the grey who in silence, as if he was an angel fallen from the very heaven, as a perfect sleeping statue, or as the most beautiful work of art…

Yes, I had my feelings clear now: I loved this who, I loved him whit his fur and all, with his good things and the bad ones, I loved his voice (oh delightful sound!), I loved his look, his music, his mind, everything…

And during those three days my mind had been confused, because just pronouncing his name, was enough for the nurse to inject me more sedative, maybe because she could think that I was going to upset; so my routine has been waking up and being sedated again just to fall in a sleep with no dreams.

And this constant no dreaming always had as consequence to ask my self for Jojo, for his world, and for all what I lived there, and why couldn't I go back?

But now, everything was easy to understand, and I was finally relieved: Jojo was here, the portal is finished, and Whocker was… He was finished too, right?

I yawned, then took a decision: sleep, sleep next to my beloved who and enjoy this reality, because if something was clear, was that I wasn't dreaming again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A woman screamed.

I opened my eyes feeling all dizzy and could see the woman running out of the room of what seemed to be hospital one.

I sat up and held my head, just to feel a hand on my shoulder….

-Are you ok?

That voice…

-Jean?

-Yes Jojo, I'm here- she said smiling.

I turned a bit and she hugged me immediately. Oh what a warm sensation, the one that I would never forget. Her tender hug, her sweet smile, the touch of her furless hand, all were something that have been driving me crazy in the other side, and also my motivation to work on the machine day and night.

For three I kept working on the machine frantically. Mary had been helping me and she stayed with me in the observatory the whole days and nights, just to make sure that I did what mom had asked me to, like sleeping at least five hours and eating at the right times. She was also who brought the food and took back the empty containers, but what luck for her: her wig matched perfectly with her fur.

Finally my work was finished; it was late in the night and Mary had fallen asleep before I did…

I turned on the machine, let both modes opened, (the "departure mode" and the "arrival mode") so I could go back…"And Jean with me".

-I thought that I wouldn't see you again- she told me almost in a whisper as I hugged her back softly, enjoying every second of it; but suddenly a nursery team as well a doctor came in the room and took me away from her.

-No, don't hurt him! –shouted Jean when the doctor grabbed both of my arms and put them behind my back making a lock. I tried to release my self but the more I tried, the more they grabbed me and tensed the lock. I groaned: why did they have to react like this? I mean, it would be thousand of times preferable that they all faint as my father did, that was for sure.

Jean got down the bed and started taking out some wires that she had attached, but some nurses grabbed her too.

-No please! Don't you see you're hurting him? –she said.

-Calm down miss, we have it all under control- said a nurse.

I tried to free me again.

-Don't you move! - told me a doctor. I could hear the slight fear for the unknown in his voice as well nervousness.

-I won't do anything- I said. All of them gasped.

-You speak our language!

-Yes, I do- I simply answered.

The doctor, his mouth slightly opened, relaxed the grab and sent the other ones who grabbed some looks, so they did the same.

He got kneeled in front of me.

-What are you supposed to be, boy? –asked me staring me with half closed eyes.

-I'm a who-.

Some seconds of silence and then…

-Hahahaha- Laughs?

-Is there something funny? –I asked confused.

-So you're a who! This gurl has been talking about you ones; so where do you come from? Oh, let me guess: from Whoville, right?

-Yes

-Ok guys, this is getting pretty funny- commented the doctor to the rest of the team, who chuckled.

-And I suppose that your breakfast are "green eggs and ham", isn't it?

Where the heck did he wanted to get?

-Yes

-Oh my! And for Christmas the Grinch comes and stoles you the Christmas' presents and trees, and all that, right?

-That just happened once, now he's a story- I explained.

-Hahahaha, I can't believe it, I can't believe it- said, and fainted.

"This is what had to happen since the start"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

My mom and dad came a couple of hours later for me. That day was the last one I had to waste here and sincerely I felt very relieved of it, and much more now that Jojo was here.

Maybe the fact of Jojo holding my hand in silence calmed me a bit more, or maybe it was just that the doctor refused to test him, as lately everyone wanted to do with me.

I heard some voices from behind the door. I guess that Jojo heard it as well, because he got down the bed and hided.

-Hey, what's wrong?

-I don't want to scare them

I smiled him.

-Ok, I'll present you and then you can…

-Jean, dear! How have you been sweetie? –said my mom hugging me.

-Really? –I asked her in an ironical way.

-Yeah! Oh, isn't it grate? Now you can go back to your room and … Well you can go back home. I've missed you so much…

-I know.

-Hey Jean, how's my little gurl? –said my dad as my mom made way for him to hug me too.

-Ugh! I'm ok, but you're crushing me!

-Well, come one. Take your things and let's get out of this place.

I hesitated.

-Uh, I'm not gong home alone…

My father turned with all my bags. –What do you mean? -.

-I would like you to meet someone very dear to me- I said looking down and blushing.

Suddenly my father let my bags fall to the floor.

-Where you pregnant?

-WHAT? –asked my mother opening her eyes widely.

-What! No! But how am I…? Why do you always have to think the worst, dad?

-Well, I don't need to know everything you do

-Come on! Be serious!

-Ok, ok, so, what it is?

-It's me- said Jojo getting out of is hiding spot.

My mother started pinching her self, her mouth wide opened and her eyes too. My dad simply did the same as the doctor: he started laughing, almost hysterically. Jojo looked at me as if asking "Am I really that funny?" and I simply gave him a soft comforting smile.

-Where did you find this guy, Jean? Isn't this the boy that you're crazy for? You got to see her room, it's full with your world and all your stuff, but man, you're the star.

Jojo got blushed, and guess who else was red?

-So…You exists…- said my mother getting nearer to him and pinching him a cheek. She then started touching his fur, his arms, hair and his face all astounded for what she had in front, then she touched his nose, and that was something that Jojo didn't like that much. He took gently my mother's arm away, his face showing a serious expression.

-I do exist, but please, don't touch my nose- said Jojo in a monotone way.

-Come on Dawn! You're overwhelming the boy! Leave him alone!

-You just say that because he's real… and by the way, isn't there something that you would like to say? –said my mother emphasizing her question.

My father's face turned as a mix of sadness and shame. He got nearer to me and hugged me, after all these weeks. I returned the hug slowly and after some seconds we released.

He opened the mouth to say something, but he seemed not to find any word to justify him self.

-It's ok, I know- I told him.

-Thank you- he said relieved.

-But…I told you so!

He rolled his eyes. –Come on miss. Hey this boy, eh… What was his name?

-Oh come one Alan! –said my mother in a funny complaining tone.

-OK, uh, Jojo, you don't have any suitcase or anything, right?

-No

-Good

We walked out the hospital and as we went by the corridors, everyone, sane and sick ones, followed us with their look and the grey, little and cute who.

* * *

**Finally! I'm sorry guys is so short, but here it is at last! Also sorry me for making you wait that much, I'm really having a lot of stuff lately so as I always ask you: PLEASE be patient. Well guys, how did you liked everything? ^-^ Now really, I dedicate this sequel to all my readers, even if you're good friends of mine or just loyal readers of mine, this is all for you guys! So next chappie will be… sweet and more explanations on the way! Because, what happened to Whocker? :o? Happy Valentine's Day and now: READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Real intentions

**Real intentions**

-Well Jojo, this is the kitchen, that is the living room and the dinning room. We also have a small bathroom here and there's a small closet…

I wasn't really hearing the explanation of the house, and I didn't want to seem rude, it's just that when she said "living room" and I looked there, I could only think, see and focus my attention on the upright piano in it. It was a brown and shiny one, very simple, but beautiful.

-…so let's go up now. By the way, you can stay at Jean's room if you want to- said Mrs. Pocket smiling sweetly…just like my mother. Jean smiled too.

-Oh no, no boys in her room- said Mr. Pocket a bit upset by the idea.

-Come on Alan, I'm sure that Mr. McDodd is a very respectful boy- she said winking me an eye.

-Don't worry dad, he is- said Jean trying to support her mom's idea, and in someway, to me.

Mr. Pocket frowned but he didn't say anything more, so we went upstairs and they finished showing me their house, except for Jeans room.

-Ok so, we will be downstairs if you need anything. I'm sure that you will want to show him your room by yourself- said Mrs. Pocket.

Jean smiled again and nodded.

-Right. Now dinner will be at eight o'clock, ok? –informed her mom.

-And one last thing. You're going back to school on Monday, so enjoy these four last days- said Mr. Pocket

-Oh…Ok- said Jean who suddenly seemed to realize that she wasn't in my world any more.

They left and finally Jean and I were alone.

-Uh Jojo, first of all, if you want I will take the posters out, I'm sorry, it's just that I like you guys so much!

I smirked. –So you want me to forgive you and you haven't even showed me your room?

-Oh true! Sorry!

-It's ok, but you don't need to sorry again.

-Sorry it's just… -I sent a look to her.

-I'm nervous, ok? That's all! I can't handle it! –hearing this made me smile, but it also made me wonder why was she so nervous: she had told Mary and I about how many posters she had about my world and me.

She turned the knob and opened her room.

"All right"

Her room was decorated with many posters of my family and some animals, and I could finally meet Horton by this posters and he seemed to match my dad as his friend because of his big grin; but wherever you saw a space between the posters, there were pictures of me and yes, when I looked up to her ceiling there was me, in a big slight blue poster, and she had a lot of red hearts stuck around it. The doors of her closet also had posters of mine, this time red ones with me about to shout by the horn and said: "Jojo is louder that you'd believe". I smiled, feeling pleased.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jojo walked around my room looking all the posters and different pictures about his family and the animals of Nool. In a hand I was thinking "Yeah, at last I'll be able to show him my room!" and in the other hand I had the well known phrase "It could be worse". Anyway, I felt very embarrassed but that was something good, that just could meant that Jojo was really here.

-So what do you think? –I say in a shy tone.

-My diagnosis is that you're addict to the Horton movie and being precisely, to me- said Jojo sending me a mischievous look.

-Really? And I thought that you were the kind of serious people- I said crossing my arms all blushed and in an offended tone. Of course I wasn't offended, but I wanted to see his reaction, after all, he had done the same, right?

-Oh, did I bother you? –He asked getting nearer to look my expression; -Sorry I'm new with jokes, and in love issues- he said as apologize, pulling out a hand and holding it.

-Got you! –I said grinning and tightening the grab; -Don't worry, I knew you were joking, it's just that how could you get to such a diagnosis? I still wonder…-I said and we both laughed about this for some seconds, but after something changed n the mood…

We both kept in silence. "Oh no, this is again that uncomfortable silence before something epic happens!" I thought.

And Jojo seemed to be thinking the same because he told me:

-So…nice room- the silly phrase!

"Gosh, gosh, GOSH!" shouted my inner "me" in my head. My other "me" was also shouting "Now, now! Do it!" juts to be contradicted by another "me" who was saying "No, just wait; wait for him to do it!"

But I didn't have to wait that much because by then his face and mine were getting closer (I had to bend a bit to reach his same height). But suddenly he didn't go on. He stopped trying to reach my lips and the most desperate "me" said "Hey, what's wrong boy?" and the other two sighed in relief. Still I would have liked him to do it…

Jojo looked at me, with his mouth opened, looking for some words, but finally he sighed, adopted a more serious expression, and kissed my hand, the one that he grabbed.

-I… I shouldn't have try it

-No, it's all right- I say putting a hand on his soft cheek and caressing it with my thumb. Our eyes connected, and then…

Another silence and I felt too embarrassed to keep caressing his face.

I took my hand away.

We both sighed in… desperation? It seemed as if both wanted to do it, but we neither wanted. It was one of those situations with a "yes but no".

-Why, why don't we talk about another thing? –I suggested.

-All right.

-Tell me, how did you escape from Whocker? When I got here and saw that you didn't come I thought the worst…

-When you got into it, a bright light came out of the portal and that gave me some seconds to escape from Whocker who was so closer to it that the light blinded him. He ran after me all over the observatory, so to make it more difficult I turned it on. It seemed that Whocker detested my music, well at least his bad side; I even think that it kind of hurt him because as soon as it started to sound he roared and covered his ears.

-So you found out another of his weak points! –I exclaimed.

-Yes. Although that he kept running and chased me until I reached the platform from where I can activate the opening of the observatory and climbed to the roof.

I gasped. –Oh Jojo, you went through too much danger!

-Well, after all it was because of a good cause- he said smiling to me and continued; -Then he also climbed to the roof and finally there was no other place to go…

(Flashback)

_-Why did you let her go? You've ruined my plans; she was going to give me the victory_ _in the science contest! Why did you do it!_

_-I guess because she's someone very dear to me_

_-You guess? You were neither sure and you left her go? Imprudent! Your stupidity will cost your life- Whocker said getting dangerously nearer to the grey and black who._

_Jojo looked back; there was nothing more than a free fall from the top of the observatory to a grassy base and it was clear that no person would be able to still alive after going through it._

_-And wwhat about you? You neither know what you feel for Noreen, yet you're here trying to kill me and try to impress her instead of telling her what you really feel. At least I could show that human what I felt for her, but you? You're acting pathetically._

_-THIS IS NOT A SENTIMENTAL MATTER, WE ARE HERE FOR SCIENCE! NOW KILL HIM! _

_Suddenly Whocker began to shake and his right arm stretched out to Jojo, trying to catch him, but not the rest of the body. _

_-The boy is right…I love Noreen, I do even if she doesn't, but I do…DON'T BE A FOOL, HE'S TRYING TO CONFUSE YOU... No, it's true, and there's nothing I can do, there must be a miracle for her to love me… OH NO, DON'T DO IT…Now I realize that I don't have any reason to live…_

_Whocker rushed to Jojo who was still trying to think about what that could mean, but then he understood… and sadly there was nothing else that he could do. The madman jumped from the observatory with a smile in his lips and his arms opened thinking that death could be better than life… _

-He jumped to the most rocky and grassy side and being night I couldn't see his body. Next morning I looked again from the platform, but there was no trace of him among the tall grass…

-So all he wanted… was impressing Dr. Larue? By using me?

-It seems so- said Jojo in the same sad tone that he used all along his version.

I thought about all for a minute…So he did it for love? Suddenly I felt sorry for him and understood his need of having me, now I couldn't really blame him for all he done to us. Maybe we had had to talk to him before and none would have ended hurt. So this ended up being officially a war, as all of them, it was produced due to the lack of communication and comprehension, and ended in a violence that in the end uncovers the real intentions behind.

I hugged Jojo and he did so. We both lied on my bed and he held me there in silence, letting the minutes go by and mix with our thoughts.

* * *

**Second chapte****r of this story :D I hope that you can forgive me for lasting so much with it, but it's very difficult for me to write it some times, so that's why I really appreciate your patience and reviews, you're awesome, thanks! Especial thanks, to my sis Flying Werecats, my first impulse to don't give up whenever I'm at the first half of a chappie ;p and a thank you to my other loyal readers and sporadic reviewers, your comments are always motivating ^-^ And of course, thank you to my brother Animation Universe 2006, dude your support is also essential for this story, thank you! And now my dear ones, READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Next to you

**Next to you**

-Hey, are you all right honey? –asked Ned to a silenced Sally. They were with the girls in the fields of truffle trees. Sally had freed her hair and it was pending behind her back. She didn't comb it since Jojo went away.

In fact, she wasn't smiley as before, neither had she seemed to be, but who could blame her?

Now Ned was trying to know what she was feeling.

-I just miss him- said Sally looking down.

-Look mommy, isn't it a pretty flower? –asked suddenly one who-gurl who was six or so.

Sally smiled softly (that was the most that she could) and nodded.

-See? Mommy said it is! –said the gurl to a small group of her sisters that seemed be trying to convince her about the opposite.

-I know how can you feel, but we must trust him and wait- said Ned laying a hand on her shoulder and attracting her closer.

-But what if he gets lost, or hurt? And what if he's not with Jean? He didn't even say good bye…

Ned detested seeing Sally so blue, she was always happy and she made him happy too. She was always there to care for him and support him and cheer him up whether he had a good or bad day. Sally was… everything for him along his ninety six daughters and Jojo.

"Jojo…"

-Do you know at least why he left? –asked Ned who was hugging his wife by then.

Sally smiled sadly again.

-He loves Jean and she loves him.

Ned gasped. –Did he tell you?

-It wasn't necessary. It was clear to me the night they came all hurt: the way he looked at the door waiting for her to go to his room, and when she finally entered the light in his eyes; and then Jean's worry and she gave the impression of not wanting to be apart from him…

Suddenly Ned started to sob and this time Sally had to ask him:

-Darling, what's wrong?

-It's just that (sniff) our boy is growing so fast!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-If I'm right, I will be a human…in three days or so-said Jojo.

-And when this happens I'm sure that my dad will drag you out of my room- I told him and again we laughed.

I remembered the days when I desired so much hear him laughing, and now, knowing that his laugh was mine somehow…wait. Was his laugh mine? I mean, was Jojo even mine?

-Hey Jojo, there's something that I need you to clarify- I ask him as I turn a bit down the volume of the radio.

-What is it?

-What are we?

He seemed not to understand the question, but his eyes suddenly focused on my multicolored carpet.

-Well, I'm not sure

-Because since that kiss and… well…

-Yeah, I thought that you knew that…- he also said hesitating. Really, we looked stupidly just standing there looking to different walls, as if we were waiting for the posters to answer us.

-It's just that I still not sure…- I said playing with my hair.

-Well it wouldn't make sense that I am here if it wasn't because…

-Yeah, that. But the case is that are we…?

-I don't know; if you want…

-I do, think so…

-So you're not sure then? –he asked me finally looking to me.

-Well, it was a fast kiss and besides, you were nervous…

-So what if I tell you that I was wondering…

-Yes Jojo? - I pressed, as I looked at him finally.

-That I was wondering that, and with all the respect… Do you want to…?

-Grate Jean! You've put all your clothes in order! Come on guys, dinner time! –said my mom leaving Jojo lost of words and both of us embarrassed.

-Let's, let's go down. It smells at fried chicken- I told Jojo as I walked out the room.

-Sounds good- he said catching my idea of changing the theme of the conversation.

We had dinner and it started as an interrogation to Jojo, who answered in a calm tone always. But then it was my turn, and I had to tell them all about his world, what had happened to me there as well all the adventure; I also had to tell them Jojo's first intentions and this just made him glare Jojo.

At first it seemed that they didn't believe what I was saying, but when I told them the danger that we had been through they decided that it couldn't be me just trying to impress them, and besides, with Jojo as my first and only proof, they couldn't think I was lying.

-Shall I help you? –asked Jojo taking his plate and my dad's.

My dad backed a bit and looked at him right in the eyes: -You're not pretending to seem kind, don't you?

-No sir- said Jojo standing his glare. I knew that glare, my dad used to look at me that way if he wanted to see that I wasn't lying, or if I really was ok when he asked me, but I've never liked it. Well, exactly, that glare scared me and annoyed me a lot, so the fact that Jojo was standing it so well was a deed.

-It will be better that way for you Jojo. And poor of you if you dare to touch my daughter, because if you do I'll make sure that you and all your family pay it- menaced making his face get closer to Jojo's.

-You won't have to worry about that, you have my word –said Jojo without even backing a bit.

-Oh Alan, you're exaggerating! Please Jojo, don't worry about anything, it's just that he is very protective with Jean- said my mother making dad stand up from his chair and pushing him to the living room.

-Now don't worry about the plates, Alan is going to help me- smiled my mom.

-You should let him help you! And why me? – complained my dad.

-Because you're acting as a big baby. Go and prepare Jojo's bed Jean, I'll be there soon, all right?

-Thanks mom- I told her as I hugged her. My dad slapped my head as he used to do when I got what I wanted.

-Thanks Mrs. Pocket- said Jojo and my mom giggled as if she had fifteen years again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-It seems that your dad doesn't like me too much- I told her.

-Well, it's because of what my mom told you, he protects me a lot and he sees everything as a possible menace to me. In fact, he just wants my happiness, but this wish of him sometimes blinds him…and that makes him forget what really makes me happy- she says as a sigh escapes her lips.

I saw her looking down in a thoughtful way, but she looked at me again and smiled softly.

-Oh sorry, I guess I just let it go- she says.

-It's ok, I understand you –I told her as she finally takes out white sheets for my bed.

-I know you do- she says as she beams; -I think that you should do the same, don't you? –she asks me as she tilts her head to a side pointing to a picture of some of my sisters and my parents.

-It's not the same- I tell her.

-You know? A lot of people, thousands of your fans think the same: you got to talk to your dad. In my world, a lot of people would give their very lives to be with you and help you, because they want you to have a happy ending- continued vehemently.

-Jean, I've already had my happy ending, and that is being with you- I tell her as her cheeks turn to that lovely pink.

-I…- she starts saying, feeling overwhelmed for my compliment; - I thank you too much for saying that, you know that I feel the same for you, but I'm sure that this is not the end, _this is just the start of our adventure_.

We kept silence for a couple of minutes while we started laying the bed.

-Now, if you need help to tell to your father everything, I will help you. I've told you this before, but I want you to remember, _that I'm here and you can count on me, even if you don't want to worry me_.

-Yeah Jojo! I also agree with her about that! –Said suddenly Jean's mom who entered to the room; -_You boys always think that we must believe that everything is ok, and we know that you only do it just to don't bring us down; but dear, it also hurt us when you don't tell us your problems, it's like if we weren't…useful for you. You can be sure that we will be glad to heal you and support you if you need it, even if all you need is a word of comfort. _Besides, I'm sure that Jean and you are best friends, why shouldn't you count on her then?

-Mom…- said Jean in a surprised tone a rushed and hugger her mom once more. Then her mom told her: -I also had your age, and I also felt what you're feeling. You can also count on me.

Suddenly a lot of memories that I don't even remembered started flashing in my head and showed me the so many times that my mother tried to get closer to me, making me feel somehow a fool for waiting so much to open to her, to my mom! The only on in Whoville who seemed to understand my feelings besides Jean!

Mrs. Pocket looked at me and smiled me sweetly. She then released Jean and got to me: -Come on boy, show me you're smile! Oh well, and if it's hided, then I hope that this helps it to come out- she told me as she hugged me too, and letting me feel that strange sensation of a mother's tenderness.

* * *

**So this is it, my loyal readers! How I'd love to be Jean! Well, at least I can be it in my mind, and I also invite you to imagine that you're her and live this new adventure by Jojo's side ^o^ Dedicated specially to my sis Flying Werecats for her support and awesome personality (you know you have it XD); also thanks to my little sis Mari (applauses) who loves so much my stories and follows all of them; and also to my big bro Animation Universe, you always deserve some room in my dedications ^-^, and also to my dear and beloved Vampire; (the phrases in italics are for you), and of course, as I told you, thanks to the rest of you guys, you make this possible. Read, enjoy, trust, and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Flesh for fur

**Flesh for fur**

It was the day three since Jojo arrived at home. We were in my room: he was drawing a new gadget for his observatory and I was about to call a friend to ask her for all what I haven't done.

-Jean! You're all right! When your parents called to the school and told that you were in a comma, I got pretty nervous for you!

-Don't worry Aral; I'm completely fine- I told her smiling.

-That's good. Hey, you've lost a lot of things! I'm afraid that you will have to enslave that hand of yours to write everything.

-Oh, really? Is it that much? –I ask her as I slap my forehead. Jojo sent me a funny look.

-Yep, I'm sorry to inform you it.

-Well, I had to know it soon or later, I guess. Anyways, what else have I lost?

-By now…well not too much. Here still the same jerks, the same workers and the nice people as you and me- said in a cheerful tone my friend.

We kept talking for a while until some ringing sounded from somewhere and I saw Jojo taking out what seemed to be a who-phone.

Jojo sent me a look meaning that it was important.

-Well Aral, I'll see you soon, got to go.

-OK, see you!

-Hi Mary, yes I did it- said Jojo with a smirk.

-Hi Mary! - I called so that she could hear me.

-Does that answer your question? I'm at her house… I'm ok…Tell mom that I'm sorry for leaving that way…yeah also dad- he said with hesitation, -Calm down Mary, it isn't as if you didn't expected it, right?... But if I waited you to wake up you wouldn't have let me go that easy… Of course I care for your nerves! ... Ok that's not so true at all, but can you calm down? … Yeah, you sound as hysteric woman in the supermarket… But it's true! Well, just tell me, any news about Whocker? … You haven't found his body yet… Dr. Larue neither? Was she at home? ... All right… No, he couldn't survive to such a fall… Calm Mary, I don't think he's alive… Ok you can lock the observatory if that makes you feel better…Yeah, I miss you too… I also think so. I guess that we have a good reception because the portal is open… Yes, I'll call you later right? …See you Mary.

-So what's new? –I asked him.

-Dr. Larue went today and talked with Mary about what happened, she's interested to know about the portal; it seems that she didn't expected it to succeed- said Jojo with a smirk.

-But what about Whocker? I could hear Mary's voice from here!

-She went with me that day to look for Whocker's body and since we didn't find him she thought the worst; then Dr. Larue went too and she told her that there was nothing and that she shouldn't worry… Agh!

Suddenly Jojo started to twist and grabbed his chest vigorously.

-Jojo, what's wrong? – I saw him falling from the chair and unconscious on the floor, still he kept trembling; -Jojo! MOM!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dr. Larue walked pensatively through the grassy fields, going to the observatory. She hadn't gone just once there but three since she knew about Whocker's body had disappeared. This was her fourth time and she didn't understand how it could disappear.

She walked with a map in her hands but she didn't have to use it anymore, she knew very well the path to the crime scene.

It didn't have sense! She refused to believe that Whocker could still like her so much since they were partners in school. The only thing that proved it was the fact that he didn't hurt her the day she helped Mary and Jojo to escape from his house. Well, she also had to add the fact that he was dead, but he could have done it because anything: he was mad.

"Mad of love?" suggested a voice in her head, the one that she never left grow. And why? She learnt to forget about that kind of issues when her friends got boyfriends and people called her a lab rat, also when boys left clear that they would never like someone as her, so passionate with science and forgetting about parties or dressing in fashion…

In short, she forgot about it all because she realized that it wasn't for her, and she never really cared anymore until now, when her only love was in her experiments and studies.

She sighed, not really knowing why. It's not as if she wanted that someone loved her, why now she felt kind of sad?

Finally Dr. Larue stopped her walk. A wind blew onto her face and she closed her eyes, taking her glasses out and untying her short hair.

She stood there for a while and after she put one her glasses and started to look over the tall grass. The wind had stopped, all was so silent!

Suddenly she saw movement in the grass; she half closed her eyes to see better, but it was late…

She fell to the grass with a thud and she shrieked as she saw that a navy blue who dragged her through.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I moaned.

My head was so heavy and I felt so dizzy! Luckily the sensation decreased fast and I could open my eyes.

-Welcome Jojo- said Jean's mother with a smile; -We'll leave you alone.

-Alone? Dawn! –protested her father, as Mrs. Pocket pulled him out of the bedroom.

-Oh Jojo, I was so worried for you! But now… -said Jean; with a look of admiration; -You're so perfect!

As she said this she slowly caressed my shoulders and a bit more down.

"What the…?"

-Look at you! –she said giving me a mirror…

"Oh- my-God…"

In the other side of the mirror there was a guy with very pale skin and soft purple rings under his hazel eyes. He had a black and somewhat large hair and soft pink lips, also some slight freckles filled his slightly stuffed cheeks.

I lifted a hand to my face and saw that the boy in the mirror did the same; he had a surprised expression painted by his black eyebrows.

I heard Jean chuckling. I sat up suddenly, and then got down of the bed, just to realize that it felt cold and that it was due to the fact that I was almost completely bare. I only had some kind of shorts and there was no fur, the most was slight remains of it. It was all a pale skin! I looked to my arms; I could even see my veins! And when I looked to my feet…

-I have toes!

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, it's an honor to present… THE HUMAN JOJO! **

**I'm sorry it's short, just been having a lack of inspiration and time, but I'm sure that this will please you ^-^ Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you write what you think about my stories and I would like you to keep doing it, you're cool guys ;) **

**So now READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**(P.S: I'm sorry girls, but I'm afraid that I can't share this human Jojo with you :p Nah, just write me and I'll give you a date with him :p hehe) **


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing me, knowing you

**Knowing me, knowing you**

-Don't worry about the veins, it's normal- told me Jean as she looked for some clothes in her closet.

-I won't get used to this ever- I told her as I stared at my legs: they were larger than the ones I had before and my hips were thinner too; -By the way, what's this clothe?

I saw her blush and chuckle slightly.

-We call them underpants- she told me.

-And why do you wear them? Isn't it enough with jeans or something? What's this…? Agh! –what the hell was supposed to be that!

-Uhhh… Jojo, I…I think that you should better ask my dad about it.

-Why? Don't you have something like this? –I asked her. Why was she so blushed?

-No, only you boys have it… Eh, look this is turning weird, so just take these clothes and… And then we'll see.

Jean covered her eyes and turned, just as I did when we went to Dr. Larue's staff once.

I put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans that she had left to me.

-I'm ready- I announced. She turned and smiled to me, but her look got tender as she walked to me.

-What? –I asked.

-You're so awesome with my clothes! Nah, it's just that you're…-and she sighed. Suddenly she shrieked: -OMG YOU'RE JUST SO GORGEOUS!- And she jumped onto me and hugged me tight.

-Oh Jojo, please, say that this is not a dream…

-It's not a dream.

-Great…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Larue looked around. She didn't have lab glasses, her hair was still free and her robe was on a nearby chair.

In fact, she felt very comfortable, maybe a bit nervous because she wasn't used to take out her robe, but besides that, it felt as if she were in her own house.

The place? She was in a small slight yellow room, the wall had also ducks. A single window with white lace curtains lighted the room and the rustic style gave her a home sensation. To make it better, a delicious smell of cookies freshly baked coming from downstairs made her stand up from the bed and walk down.

-Oh, good morning my princess- he said.

Larue immediately screamed and ran away back from the kitchen to the bedroom.

-Honey, don't be afraid, I won't harm you! Noreen…

Larue entered into the bedroom and closed the door; then started to sob .Why did he called her like that? And why was he there? He was supposed to be dead!

-Noreen, dear- called Whocker knocking the bedroom's door.

She shrieked again and threw an embroidered cushion to the door.

-Calm down, and please, don't throw my things, my mother left me only this house- he said; -Whe, whenever you want to…to go down, I'll be there, right? And well, we could talk a bit; if you want to…

She could hear him going downstairs and after a couple of minutes, music from… the fifties? , started flowing through the house.

The song was from a who singer, and it said:

_Let's go down the way_

_Take my hand, don't go away_

_Don't you see that we can stay_

_In this heaven for two?_

_Oh say please, say you will stay_

_Sit with me in this bright new day_

_Don't you want to stay this way_

_In this heaven for two?_

Larue put on her robe and dried her tears with the sleeve. She combed her hair and then walked to the door.

Her doubtful hand rested on the knob, but finally Larue opened the door and waked as slowly as she could. What was going on?

Just some minutes or hours before (how many time has she been unconscious?) Whocker was dead and now he was even singing and baking cookies! This had no sense!

As soon as she got to the last step, she went to the living room, very well illuminated and cosy, it seemed to be a very lovely place, just as she remembered. It was obvious that it had been decorated by Whocker's mom and not by him. Larue walked around and saw some pictures and she find soon a picture of a woman and a kid, hugging each other.

"There you are, Mrs. Whocker" Larue thought.

-I see you finally decided to come out! Tea? - said Whocker.

Larue swiftly turned and saw him carrying a silver tray with a china teapot and cups and a little mountain of cookies with chocolate drops.

She stared at the tray and didn't know what was more frightening: seeing that madman in rage and violence or seeing him with that satisfaction smile and inviting her tea.

-How did you survive? –she asked, shaky.

-Oh my dear Noreen, just for you! –he answered and laughed as a professional TV presenter.

-For me? What…what do you mean? –she asked getting behind a sofa, just in case.

-Yes. As I was falling from the observatory, I realized that the only thing that I really wanted was you; when got to the ground, I fell unconscious with the only image of you in my head, and next morning I simply woke up and came here, just to clean this house and prepared it to bring you here… What I mean is that all I need to be happy is your love, Noreen- Larue blushed hearing this and started walking some steps back to the wall as Whocker walked getting closer; -Whenever I see you or think of you, the beast in my being simply leaves, because there is nothing to do, if my love for you prevails.

By then she was standing against the wall though Whocker was three steps or so from her yet.

-Oh I still scare you… Maybe if you eat one of my cookies, you will change your mind- he walked to the small center table where he left the tray before, and took two cookies.

-Here, taste it-. Larue was simply lack of words. She took the cookie, stared at it, and then thought that it was very suspicious the tasty look that the cookie had, "too tasty to not be poisoned" she thought, so she didn't eat it.

-Hey don't worry- said Whocker chuckling after seeing her reaction; -it's ok, it's a normal cookie- he gave his a bit- see?

Larue relaxed a bit and gave a bit to the cookie…

Gosh, it was really good!

"Maybe that idea about the mad love isn't so bad" she thought.

-So tea, my dear Noreen? –asked Whocker offering her a hand to lead her to her seat.

-Yes, please- she answered taking his hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mary was walking to Dr. Larue's staff at Who U. It was the same day that the woman came to the McDodd's house to talk about Jojo and the portal that he had created.

She had gone to the observatory and called Jojo to tell him the recent news, and once she was on the ground again, she took a look to the "crime scene", as she liked to call it, but she couldn't find any clue of Whocker's body. Yet, she found a map…

-What is this doing…? –was saying Mary for herself, but her words died in her mouth as she saw something that looked like a path, made of flattened grass. Mary didn't remember seeing it before.

She walked through it and then ran as in her mind a scary idea formed making her shudder in her rush.

The rocky cliff made its appearance but there was no more path. Mary stopped and her breathing did too as she looked up to the observatory and found out that she was right in the crime scene, but no corpse was there but a blood stain… and Larue's broken lab glasses.

Mary bent down to take them from the floor. The idea seemed to become a reality and made her feel dizzy. She walked silently some more steps to the cliff thinking about the idea of finding a crazy Whocker holding a dead Larue in his arms and talking to her as if she were still alive, but her fright made her slip down the cliff through what seemed to be a rock and grass slide as she screamed.

When she was able to stop she found herself in a dark earthy tunnel.

Mary walked and she didn't last so much to get to a known place…

-Goodness…

* * *

**Muahahaha! Can somebody guess where Mary got to? Suspense, yay!**

**Well, first of all, I'm sorry guys for not uploading for the last…er, two months? Gosh, I'm REALLY sorry, I've been busy and my inspiration simply didn't want to come back, it was really difficult to write this chappie. I hope you enjoy it anyways. **

**For Gueassqueen: Hey, nice to have a reader from a good friend, thank you for reading and reviewing. My stories are mostly about the pack, but I also have some Jojo stories, three to be precisely. I hope you enjoy my Jojo alone stories ^-^ **

**And now guys, ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: When past joins present

**When past joins present**

Mary walked in trying not make any noise, the door from the narrow staircase was opened and an old music sounded from inside. She looked at the table and remembered Jojo being tied there; she then looked to that strange machine and the chains… It was Whocker's laboratory.

"How do I get out of here? Who knows what is that madman going to do me if he finds me?" Thought Mary as she went back to the earthy tunnel, and when she stepped in…

-Who are you?

Mary jumped back at the girl who had asked the question, and now that she could see her well, her feet stuck on the floor in panic.

-Are… you dead? –Mary got to say.

-Yes, but I still here…

-Who are you? –asked Mary, trying to assimilate what she was talking to.

-I'm Fluffy- the girl said; -Haven't we met before?

-I don't think so.

-Hmm, you're very familiar to me…Don't you THINK SO? –said Fluffy in Mary's ear and making a shiver run down her back.

She had heard that voice before, but it wasn't Fluffy the owner of that voice then…

-See you- whispered Fluffy.

-No, wait! –shouted Mary as she turned to face the ghost but there was none else there…yet.

-Who's there? –asked Whocker.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Don't you hear that, Noreen? –asked Whocker. It wasn't just a simple question; for our particular scientist it had an importance: being mad or not.

For some odd reason his fall from that observatory made him lost that bad side that constantly tortured him and that was against to his love for Noreen, it even mocked about his feelings and about his decoration style.

But also, since that day as he got back home, right before he went to bed and turned all the lights off, a well known voice echoed from down to up and made a shiver run through his back, remembering not precisely to his bad side, but to someone that had been very dear for him…

It was someone very dear, yeah, but that never guaranteed that this someone felt the same affection for Whocker.

-Mmm, hear what? –asked Larue. She was still a bit nervous by being there.

-Somebody…- got to say the scientist; -Hum, wait here please, uh, you can take as many cookies as you want- he said and then left, going pale too.

As he walked to the laboratory, Larue looked around and saw some pictures: one where a light blue woman was with a little navy blue who on her tights, those had to be Whocker and his mom; very tender…

She stood up; she had to leave that place; who knew if he was completely sane?

"Who's there?" she heard him say, and this made her sit down. He couldn't see her. Another picture captured her attention in this little tense minutes: There was the same woman but this time with a dark red girl… Who could she be? Maybe Whocker's sister. In any case, it was better to go away; he could come back at any moment…

Larue left her coup of tea on the table and her half bitten cookie on the china little plate. She tiptoed as fast as she could, paying attention to the lab's door: Whocker had gone down and it seemed that in fact there was someone else.

"Thanks someone else, thank you to you I can be free"

Larue unlocked the door quietly and the opened it, she felt a cool air breeze from the street on her face, so close to the freedom!

She stepped out and started closing the door as quietly as she opened it, and just then, when she was about to close it, the bicolored eyes of Whocker catch her attempt.

-No- she saw his lips saying; but she was too afraid to feel pity for him… The door got closed and she ran as her breathing mixed with moans, just as some feelings mixed with others.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-So? Are you better?-I asked Jojo.

-Mhh, not really…-he said in a moan, still dizzy.

He was lying in my bed, recovering from knowing the use of that "thing" behind his underwear. I haven't gone in when my dad talked to him, but it seems that it didn't went that good because as he saw me he backed off saying "I promise I won't use it!", bumped against my dad, shrieked and as he tried to run he bumped against the wall, falling unconscious.

My mom was coming in that moment and as me, she went to where he was and carried him, sending my dad a glare, asking explanations. My dad excused saying he only told Jojo the truth…

And here we were:

-Do you want me to leave you alone? –I asked him.

He winced at me, but after a couple of seconds he answered:

-No… Jean, I want you to know, that you don't have to worry about me, I won't do anything. Your father doesn't have to worry neither.

I looked at him sweetly and put my hand on his slowly, not wanting o scare him more tan what he was:

-Hey Jojo, it's ok. I trust you, you are good- I told him trying to reassure him; - and just so that you feel comfortable, I will separate the beds as much as my room's space allow it, ok?

He half smiled, still worried, and nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Come on! Let me see you! I know that you've been around here for these last days- said Whocker to none in particular.

Mary went into the earthy tunnel as much as she could, trying no to be visible, but she could her Whocker's steps stop at the half of the staircase.

-I, I, I don't fear you… -continued Whocker nervously.

Mary heard him wait (he was breathing heavily) and then going up again.

Uff! She was safe, but soon she heard Whocker growl and then…crying? Yes, a clear "Noreen" followed by "Why?" was heard. The volume of the music went higher. What could have happened?

She had to "climb" up the tunnel, run to the observatory and make contact with Jojo, tell him that Whocker was alive and that she had met who seemed to be a ghost girl… well, she would maybe left that part for later, but what was clear was that they, Jojo and Jean, had to go back.

Mary wondered around the laboratory looking for something to help her climb up; the only thing she found was some scalpels in a metallic table. She shrugged and ran back to the earthy tunnel and by stabbing the earth and after a bit later than a half hour, she was back on the grassy landscape from under the observatory.

* * *

**Ok readers, I got to be really thankful to you, to each one of you for your patience and loyalty with this story! Thank you realy, and here it goes my explanation: My dad has decided that I can only use the comp for 2 hours or less, and since I have other things to do with it, I cannot always write the chapters. I'm sorry also for lasting so much again, but well, I promise this will get interesting as it goes by ;)**

**Soooo Whocker's officially back, Mary is again in action, Jojo is…well Jojo has found an "inconvenient truth" hehehe, and Jean will have to go back to Whoville with Jojo! Does this sound good enough? **

**You know what to do my very dear readers: READ, ENJOY, WAIT AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Going back home

**Going back home**

"I got to tell Jojo, I got to tell him" thought Mary as she ran up the earthy ground to the observatory. Once out, she ran to the first contraption and jumped into the bucket, wishing it was a windier day to make faster the small trip.

Once at the other side, she went up to the big slingshot and cycled as fast as she could, but when she got to tense the band, a crack could be heard. Mary pulled the level and when she finally was in the air she could see the monocycle falling to the ground and crashing, just before she landed exactly on the first step.

Mary took a look to the rests of the monocycle and gasped when she saw that it couldn't be fixed in any way.

"This will cost me all my savings and Jojo's scolding for sure" she thought and soon ran indoors.

As she turned on the little switch the whole observatory seemed to come back to life and in a second, she got to the kitchen's table where a white cordless telephone was on.

Mary pressed the buttons: 7#3*19

-Jojo, answer Jojo! –Muttered Mary as the first beep sounded followed by more beeps, and finally:

-Mary? –answered the grey and black who.

-Jojo! A-are you all right? You sound…dizzy

-Yes, it's along weird story

-Hum, I bet not as much as this one I'm going to tell you. Put on the speaker, if Jean's with you, she got to hear this.

Jojo clicked a yellow button and a small horn, just like the Mayor's one, surged from the top of Jojo's phone.

-Now, what is it? –asked Jojo nodding to Jean who asked in a whisper if it was Mary.

-I don't know if these are good or bad news, but…Guys, Whocker is alive.

-What! –said at the unison Jojo and Jean.

-Have you seen him? –asked Jean.

-Yes, I've been at his place

-Mary! Why would you go there? –asked Jojo losing all signals of dizziness.

-That's the point, I didn't go there, I got there

-But how? It's dangerous! If mom and dad knew…

-They wouldn't believe what I saw

-So you saw him! –exclaimed Jean.

-And that's not everything. I've met a ghost

Here Jojo and Jean made a silence. Then Jojo spoke:

-A ghost.

-Yeah- answered Mary with amazement.

-And you meet him.

-Yes, well, indeed it was a girl, a little girl. Her name was Fluffy, but she was pretty scary… Guys, you believe me, right?

Jojo and Jean shared a look: A little girl? Fluffy? Pretty Scary?

-This isn't a joke, right Mary? –asked Jojo.

-No, of course not! You have to come, guys! Something else happened while I was there, I heard him say Dr. Larue's name

-Noreen? –asked Jean.

-Yeah! And suddenly he started to cry. Come back soon, this is not over yet- said Mary kind of worried.

-Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can- Answered Jojo.

-Jojo, turn off the speaker please- said Mary.

-Ok, tell me –Jojo asked once he did it.

- I love you, big brother- said Mary blushing.

Jojo smiled and answered: -I do too, Mary

-Say it full!

Jojo rolled his eyes: -I love you little sister.

-Bye! –said Mary in a whoish way and clicked off.

-Aww, that was very tender Jojo- said Jean.

-Agh, don't say anything- said Jojo all blushed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-No, definitely!

-Oh Alan, let her go! –begged my mother.

-Dad…- I tried, but his look didn't change.

-No, you cannot leave this house, not say leave this place, you're about to start school and really Jean, I don't want anything bad to happen to you- finished my dad.

A silence filled the dining room as we all looked down, except for Jojo, who suddenly stood up making noise with the chair and hit the table with his palms.

-Mr. Alan, I won't let Jean to be hurt. I've paid the prize for her safety once, I would do it again and I will, if necessary- he said determinate, his beautiful black hair dangling in his face.

-Jojo… - His name had escaped my lips in a soft amazement breathing.

-I will- he repeated, this time looking at me as his cheeks got colored with every second.

-He means it Alan. It's clear he loves her, and you know what young hearts can do.

-Mom!

Jojo sat down.

-Please dad, we'll be back as soon as possible. Besides, Jojo also needs to go back and start school at his world. It's possible he stays there when everything is over- I explained, and for sad it turned out being for me, I had to recognize that Jojo had his own family, life and his own world.

Jojo seemed to catch the sadness of this thought, but supported:

-Yes sir, I have already a place I belong to- he said as he held my hand under the table, catching me for surprise.

-So, if you finish this, uh…case, you'll go back to…

-Whoville

-Yeah, to Whoville?

-Yes

My mom and I shared a look that meant "Men conversation", and thought Jojo was not really a man yet, they both were talking about my safety and this was a men responsibility.

My dad then looked at me and then to mom and finally to Jojo. There their eyes met in a small but serious agreement and slowly, my dad stretched out a hand to the middle of the table.

Jojo left my hand and stretched his right hand to shake my dad's and the agreement was closed and official.

-Alright, but hurry up and take care of her- my dad told him.

-Don't worry, I will- answered Jojo, and in some seconds the tension created broke in the same moment their hands left the shake.

-When are you leaving? –asked my mom.

-Now, we have to get up to date, make some questions and making some plans for tomorrow –I explained.

-So soon! –asked my mom.

-We have to, if we want to start school on Monday, we only have three days left and this afternoon.

-Ok, get your things ready. But, uh, how did you say you're going to get there? -asked my dad.

-You'll see now- said Jojo and made that smirk that always made my heart skip.

We went up to my room and there Jojo took out the "phone-like" he used to talk to Mary.

-I just have to press the area code and we will be in Whoville again. Thank you for fostering me for these days, I'll bring her back soon- said Jojo.

-Oh, it's ok. It was a full pleasure to have you with us Jojo- said my mom, hugging him; -Dear, try not to put yourself in so much danger- she told me hugging me as well.

-We've got a deal, don't brake it boy- said my dad as he shook Jojo's hand again.

-Again, don't worry sir.

-Good bye Jean, be careful

-I know dad. Good bye. Come on Jojo, I'm ready.

-Let's go- he said with a (devilish?) grin and it seemed to me that a strange scientific look shone in his eyes.

-Wait, this is the first time you try this return…- I was saying, but he had already pressed the code and the red button. It just left time enough for him to nod and in a second, the golden horn came out from the phone and sucked us up along the phone itself.

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, here is the next chappie! And the next one will be uploaded this week as well, so first of all THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR GRATE PATIENCE! I love you guys, you're the best ^w^ Dedicated to all those readers of this sequel who had followed it from the start with patience and expectance. For you dear readers! ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8: And then Whoville

**And then Whoville**

With a thud our bodies fell on this wooden floor I knew so well: we were in my observatory and by the little light that filtered by some cracks I could know the sun was setting down.

-Are you ok? –I asked Jean as I stretched out my hand to help her.

-Yeah, I don't even feel dizzy. This machine of yours is grate! I'm sure you would win the science contest- assured me with her sweet smile.

I couldn't repress a smirk.

-What? - She asked me as I turned on the switch.

-Why do you think Larue is so interested in the right operation of my machine?

She gasped. –She wants your machine…

-Mmm, something like that. Since it's really interesting and useful, she's sure that the scientists from Who U, she included, will want to make some research with it, which would include an expedition to your world and solve the possible existence of more worlds and f this is possible, have contacts there, know customs, culture and even languages; you know, expand our knowledge and share ours…

When I looked at her again after this little explanation I saw she was wide eyed but with a mix of concern and admiration.

-I know, this sounds like too much, but this machine can do it, and well, if I present it, (by now is secret between you, my parents, Mary and Larue) they will take away my machine…

-And you wouldn't be able to go back- finished Jean for me.

-Yeah

-Why don't we simply rest tonight? Let's go to your house, and…Wait! I look like a who! You didn't tell me!-said Jean taking a look to her beautiful purple fur, and her black and pink stripped legs and arms. She looked pretty when she was a human, but when she became a who, Jean was simply beautiful for me, because all the tenderness in her face stressed even more and her who form showed the goodness from her soul.

I smiled softly, maybe sillier than I thought, cause she suddenly giggled and pulled from my hand. Wait, it wasn't only my smile…

-Well, at least one of us still looks like a human- she told me.

-My dad is going to die- "Wait till he see my veins…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Mary, bring some water, Holly, keep holding your dad, Hilda, help Holly and your other three sisters…Oh Jojo, what happened to you? I'm sorry sweetie! –was saying Sally.

Just as she saw Jojo getting to the kitchen some minutes ago, seeing "that strange creature" and assuming it could be anything but a who, one of her pans (the one with whotcakes) was thrown away by her hand and aimed on the head of the creature.

But oh surprise! It spoke while covering his head form another attack:

-Mom, don't kill me! I'm Jojo!

Ned, who was there ready for the dinner, spitted all his coffee and fell from his chair unconscious.

Next was "Jojo. Is that really you sweetie?" and once she saw Jean in her who form, Sally got to Jojo in such a hurry that she let fall the other pan she had in hand and this one fell on Ned's head.

And so, there they were…

-I'm sorry, really Jojo! Holly, how is your dad going? Mary, where's the glass of water? Jean! It's grate to see you again! Mary, give your dad the glass of water, hum, better pour it on him, yeah really. Are you feeling better sweetie? I'm sorry; these pans are really a professional assassin's weapon…

-It's ok mom- told her Jojo grabbing his head as Sally rubbed some ice on his head.

-Oh, I'm really sorry! –cried Sally as she hugged her son.

-We are also sorry for arriving this way, in the middles of dinner time and so on- said Jean.

-Whazz up? Aw, nap twime…Uh…Jojo? –babbled Ned until he finally got to open his eyes and conscious, but that didn't mean exactly better…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the who is that! –shrieked Ned until he recognized that black hair and Sally's eyes…

-It-it's me…

Just then Ned, with his mouth opened in awe and his eyes wide eyed, got down from the chair, walked slowly to where his son was, took a closer look to his eyes and finally…

-Jojo- exclaimed the Mayor hugging his son with a visible worry; -I thought we'd lost you…- whispered Ned.

Just then Jojo got wide eyed to and returned the hug slightly.

-You…you noticed I wasn't here…

-Why wouldn't I? –asked Ned getting back some inches from his son to look his face better.

Jojo simply gasped and released Ned. He looked for Jean's look but found her lips saying "Let it go" and something told him it was the time.

He sent a look to his mother and as she gave a nod, he had to accept he couldn't escape from this situation anymore.

-Dad, I… There is something you should know about me.

-Oh wouldn't you prefer to have dinner first? I could give you more than twelve sec…

-I don't want to be mayor.

-What…? –whispered Ned.

-Indeed, I've never wanted to be mayor. I…I never told you because I know this was your dream and if I contradicted you, you'd probably be disappointed on me…-; Jojo dared to take a look to the deep blue horizon Ned's eyes were, -What I really want is become a grate musician but also invent my own instruments and create a brand new music! A grate music…-kept saying Jojo with thrill in his eyes; -…a grate music for Whoville! Dad, you always talk to me about being mayor with passion…I also want to feel that passion in my future.

All was submerged into a comprehension silence, until…

-AT LAST!

One of the ninety-six daughters, who should be 5, was the responsible of this exclamation.

-Did you know it already? –asked Ned to his daughter, but the little girl ran down from her chair and left; this made Ned to look for some answer into his wife's words.

For a while Sally opened her mouth as if she was looking for some excuse, but seeing her husband so concerned made her sigh and answer in a tender but pitiful tone:

-Everybody knew it honey, even…Even I did.

-But why you never told me? Do you think I'm the boob the chairman and all the council say I am?

Nobody answered, it was getting uneasy.

-Ned, why don't you and Jojo go and talk alone? This is something between you two- said Sally, and to our surprise, all the girls awed hearing this.

Finally Ned grabbed Jojo's shoulder and led him out the kitchen; Jojo sent me a look, nor bad, nor good, just a look, that made me wonder if this had been a good idea…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Some time later after Sally had prepared Jean's room (the one which was assigned for her before) and she had put in order her little stuff, Sally left wishing her good night and she was left alone in her own thoughts.

Jean walked to the tall window and got into the white curtains; there she looked out staring at Whoville's stars.

She sighed. Jojo wasn't there yet… "It's been a long time since he and his dad went out of the kitchen, I just hope none of them ends up broken"

She kept wandering her look around the space; a breeze of the ending of the summer played with her long hair and moved her fur. What a strange sensation! The wind seemed to be tickling her below her fur.

Suddenly, she heard someone creaking her door and closing it softly. She heard the steps walking to the bed.

-Jojo? –Jean asked finally going out from the curtains.

There he was, his head hanging and sitting in the bed. She could barely see him because the room had the lights off, but the little light that entered from the window gave Jojo's pale skin a light gleam.

She sat next to him.

-Hey, how did that go? –she started, trying to sound sweet.

At first Jojo didn't say a word, but he sighed, and still looking to the floor he answered:

-He finally…he finally accepted the fact of me not wanting to be Mayor…

-So that's good news then!

-He told me that it was possible to Holly to take my charge, and I convinced him that she was really eager to be the mayoress.

-Good, I'm sure Holly will like to know it.

-He also allowed me to do what I felt was made for me, so he will let me go to the Music Academy of Whoville when I'm done with my High school…

Jean was going to say something else to support him, but in that last words Jojo's voice broke and at first there was a fight in his mind trying to repress the tears, but finally the emotion made them run all out.

Jojo started crying; he fell to his knees on the floor in a weakly way, and covered his face with his hands.

-Jojo, what's wrong then? Tell me… -said Jean noticing there was something else for him to brake down that way. She passed and arm to hold him, trying to reassure him at least a little bit.

-I… I broke his heart! I finally did it! This ending was predictable! I'm a despicable son! His look, you had to see his look! He won't ever look at me in the same way, I…

Jean planted small fast kiss on his lips.

Jojo shut up immediately and looked up at her for first time in that moment. She, blushed, kneeled in front of him and took his face in her hands.

-Don't torture yourself; your heart is too tender to do so. Everything is going to be fine; trust me. Of course it was a big blow for your dad, but this is only today, and today will disappear with the new sunrays of tomorrow morning, and so your dad's gloom. You will have to do the same, rise and shine my dear one, as you're here to.

Jojo's lips curved into a smile.

He sniffed and Jean stood up, smiling now too, and gave him a hand.

-You once gave me your hand in a starry night as this one; it would be a pleasure to me if you accepted mine tonight- she said smiling, and Jojo's human fingers got Jean's who hand.

She pulled form him to the window just as a breeze blew over them.

Jojo gasped a little bit at the contact of the air with his new skin, he felt it much fresher than he used to feel it. Of course! He didn't have his fur to keep him that warm.

He looked at Jean; she turned her face to look at him too.

-It feels strange, huh? –she asked him.

-Yeah… -answered Jojo as he lifted his hand and put a strand of Jean's hair back to where it was before the wind blew it.

Suddenly Jojo, taking her chin in his fingers, gave her another small kiss on the lips, and quitted soon, but held her by his side.

-Thank you Jean- said the grey and black who staring at the stars.

-You're welcome, Jojo

* * *

**YAY! Finally updating! How long has it been? Two months ago, maybe? Ugh, anyways! Thank you guys for keep on waiting for this story, you guys are awesome! Thank you also for being patient with me as always; I also have to let you know that I'm in my last High school year, and so this means I'll be pretty busy and I won't be able to write nor update as much as I used to do time ago. Yet, if you are patient and love this story, you can be sure I'll write it till the end, so just keep checking! ;)Thanks to this LIL' FRIEND of mine: EverlastingFlower. Thank you to my favourite Oddball and GOOD FRIEND: Flyingwerecats! Thanks to my little sister and BEST FRIEND: Lightfaith0606; thanks to my bro and COOL FRIEND: Animation Universe 05, and over all, thank's to all of you guys, MY LOYAL READERS. God bless you all! I love you guys! ^-^ **


	9. Chapter 9: Stabbing knife

**Stabbing knife**

"Why Noreen? Why and how? Didn't you see that I gave it all for you? That the desire of getting your love brought me to life, that now I'm another man and even another kind! Don't you see that I even changed my nature to be with you? I due you all my life and every thought and sigh delivered are for you. Noreen, my heart's been aching since I saw you running scared of…me. Is it really that hard to understand that I love you just as I have done from years ago? Noreen, my Noreen, come back!"

Those were the melancholic thoughts of Whocker. He was still standing there, in front of the door that has been opened and closed with violence, leaving him alone again and with an almost broken heart. What did he do wrong? He thought that if he was kind to her, she might accept him, give him a chance…

-FORGET ABOUT HER! You still have us…BROTHER

-Huh! Leave me alone! –said Whocker to the darkness. That voice again! That bloody voice! It should be gone, but it was simply out his head, and this time it was even scarier, because the voice was free…

The voice answered with a shivering girly laugh, the strange but exact combination of a high-pitched tone and a devilish sense.

A soft furry arm started surrounding his neck from the back and the touch made him get goose bumps.

Whocker shrieked terrified and ran away from that arm and that voice, he ran with adrenaline in his veins until he got to his bedroom, the one his Noreen had been just some hours ago; he got to the bed and there he sat, curled up into a ball and trying to hide himself into the cushions.

-You don't have to hide, I ALREADY KNOW YOU TOO WELL

Finally Whocker started to cry, but he dared to open his eyes, just to know how close the voice was from him.

-Is- is…I see you! Fluffy!

-Oh Loan! Don't tell me you almost forget ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SISTER- said the ghost girl grinning.

-N-no, I mean…You were d-dead!

-So were you! But you're wrong- she said floating next to her brother; - in one thing- she touched his nose with a cold finger; -I never died at all. Don't you remember your plea? "Fluffy! Fluffy! Don't leave me!" you cried in my tomb for a long day. After mom died there was nobody else but me to be with you… Oh Loan! How could you forget me so soon! How could you DESPICE MY SACRIFICE for loving somebody who fears you?

-W-what? What do you mean? –asked Whocker, his lips quivering.

-I MADE A TREAT! Laws don't allow me to say who I did it with, but you get an idea. BUT NOW IT'S ALL SCREWED!

-Why do you say that? We- we are together right?

-STUPID! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!

This time Whocker gasped but didn't answer. Fluffy started to crawl up to him.

-I replaced your soul! You had to die that night when you fell from the tower and we both would join mother, but your damned love for that stupid doctor simply separated me from you, and YOUR OWN SOUL TOOK IT'S ORIGINAL PLACE AND YOU…YOU… -muttered Fluffy, but then she seemed to calm down and said: -Brother, you know what happened to you in the end, right? –she said in a girly way again.

Whocker thought for a second and gave his answer:

-I survived

-Prize

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Another day but also a new one, different as I was.

I woke up from my bed and went to the window and opened it. The sunrays felt so good in this skin!

Good thing was the fact of a sunny day since last night seemed to me like there was only rain, but after that couple of kisses, it all was bright inside of my heart.

I put on the black jeans and the shirt, and they reminded me at my "someone special".

I went out of the room and just there I found her, shorter and unlike than me and still she looked really appealing.

-Good morning! –she said with one of her smiles. Whenever she did it I would have sworn she was a real who.

-Hi- I answered, didn't need to say more, the words might not be said but it was all in the air.

Going downstairs we heard someone calling to our doorbell, almost frantically, and Mary went running to the door and opened it.

-Oh dear! Mary, I, I've been there! He's alive! If Jojo and Jean come back, he will… Ah! They are here! Why didn't you tell me? –chattered Dr. Larue

-Dr. Larue!- exclaimed Jean as we got to the door. Jean hugged her in excitement.

-Jean, Jojo, I'm so glad to see…you. Jojo?– Immediately, all her attention passed from Jean to me and she walked up to me fast, then walked around and also from head to toe, daring to touch my arms, hair and cheeks; -Goodness! What does this mean?-.

-Is the machine; it produces this effect in who goes through it- I explained her.

-We'll talk about those details later, now I'm afraid that you guys are in big danger!

Mary closed the door and we sat together in the living room, waiting to her the information in a more privet way. Getting closer head to head, Larue told us with worry written in her eyes:

-Whocker is alive! He didn't die!

-We know- said the three of us.

-How…?

-I got to Whocker's lab, by some passage close to the observatory- explained Mary; -That day I heard Whocker saying your name Dr.; and after he seemed to be crying…Where you there any time?

-You can bet I was. Oh, I was so afraid of him! Yet he was really kind to me, he treated me nice and all because…he confessed me that he's been in love with me for years. He kept me in his house during long hours…but I escaped! Precisely I could do it one time he went to the lab's door and well he made a question to the room…He seemed to be looking for some answer, but I took the advantage, and though he saw me, I ran away for good!

-There I was! But not alone… that must have been the day I got to his lab. Indeed, it's weird but I was with a ghost- confessed my sister, getting a bit ashamed.

-Oh come on, ghosts doesn't exist!- exclaimed Dr. Larue with a proud smile.

-Well they do. She's the proof: Fluffy.

Dr. Larue's proud smile erased as she heard the name.

-Fluffy you said?

-Is that name familiar to you Dr.?- I asked.

-Well yes, I'm afraid- she answered putting her glasses on right. That's Whocker's little sister's name. He talked to me about her.

-What does she have to do here?- asked Jean.

-I am not sure at all: she asked me if I didn't remember her, and there was this awkward moment when her voice sounded like…it sounds crazy but, it reminded me at Whocker's evil voice.

The four of us shared silence thinking about the relationship between these facts and soon I spoke:

-I will visit Whocker.

* * *

**Ok, I know I said before I wouldn't be writting again, but I'M BACK! ^O^ I'm sorry for saying that, my dear readers. I'm also really sorry fr the wait. I was just not inspirated and felt like this was too much, but as you see I've continued and I think you guys deserve to know the end of this story that I know you like so much. I hope I still can transport you to an andventure in every chapter ^-^ Thank you to everyone. And now you know what comes here: READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Facing the mystery

**Chapter 10: Facing the mystery **

-Finally! My creation is done!- exclaimed Whocker staring at it. –Noreen- he read for himself.

A beautifully decorated cake had Dr. Larue's name on it. He had spent the whole morning baking it and it took him no less than twenty five minutes writing the name of his beloved scientist.

-Ugh, you make me sick-.

-Whoa, Fluffy, don't scare me that way. And why would you say that?

-What is that? A cake? HAHAHA, HILARIOUS! A grate scientist you are, and instead of preparing your invention for the contest, you PLAY AND BAKE COOKIES WITH HEARTS AND CAKES WITH HER NAME!

-Well, is none of your business! Besides…

Suddenly, before he could continue replying to her, they heard some noise coming from the lab.

Whocker left the cake on the table and walked to the lab's door (his baking gloves still on). There he popped his head in:

-W-who's there?

-Whocker.

-Excuse me? How do you know my name? What are you!?

Jojo was at the bottom of the stairs, just in case he had to rush back to the hole.

Mary had showed him the entrance and she as well Larue and Jean had accompanied him. Now they were waiting, listening if he needed some kind of help at the entrance of the tunnel.

-You…don't you remember me?

-No, well…You're not going to hurt me, are you? –asked Whocker, visibly nervous.

-It depends on if you want to hurt me- answered Jojo. To him it was clear that whoever that who was, it wasn't the Whocker he had the "pleasure" to fight with at the observatory.

-Oh, why would I do that? But who are you, strange creature? What happened to your fur? That's if you are a who. You know what a who is, right? –asked the scientist in a humble (and to Jojo's opinion, not so normal) tone.

-I…I'm a who too; I just had a trouble mixing different hair conditioners and a bad haircut… -lied Jojo trying to seem confident –My mom says my fur will grow back soon.

-Oh well, I hope so too, but why don't you come in and talk for a while. What do you say to a cup of hot chocolate and delicious cookies? –asked Whocker with a whoish smile.

Jojo doubted. Cookies? No, that couldn't be Whocker at all. That meant that somehow he was safe, but he was still afraid about the scientist's madness. At the observatory, Whocker's good side seemed to listen to Jojo and even protect him, and by now he hadn't showed his evil side, which was long time from which he usually lasted to bring it out.

Finally Jojo nodded.

-Perfect! I'm sure you'll like them. They are delicious! –exclaimed Whocker as he clapped with a grin on his face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Recipes, cookies, childhood stories of long winter days alone at home, inventions and Noreen. Well, mostly Noreen. That had been al that Whocker talked about to me during three hours. I was already sick of everything and literally sick since he kept on bringing cookies, cupcakes, cakes and pies, giving me a taste of this or that, and refilled my cup with hot chocolate whenever I drank a sip from it.

He was like some old lady, well, man in this case; like one old man who had nothing better to do in his free time than baking and remembering good times or thinking in his old love.

There was old music too and so many knitted stuff around (cushions, a cover for the sofas, tablecloths…)!

I had to do something. The girls should be really worried.

-Oh, sorry I have to go. My mother told me to go back home before dinner time-. I laughed to myself ironically: I wouldn't eat anything at all.

-Oh yes. My mother used to tell me: "Loan, dinner time!" with a small crystal bell.

-Yes, it was a pleasure.

-No, please. Pleasure was mine, I barely have company here. Uh, by the way, how did you got into my house before?

Reveal it or not? Whocker wasn't the same anymore, or so it seemed after three hours without an attempt of harming me.

-I slid through some tunnel while I was walking. Uh, I'll go back through it, it is closer to my house.

I turned and started walking fast, but he grabbed my shoulder. God, I was going to die…

-You cannot leave without this cookies' box! Take it to your family, they'll like them- smiled me; -Good bye, uh…what was your name?

-Jojo.

-Good bye Jojo!- waved, and I walked downstairs.

I saw him going back to the kitchen and he started singing the song that was being played at that moment.

Once I got to the end of the stairs, some chill travelled up and down my spine.

-Leaving already?

I gasped and turner around. That voice, a girl's voice…

-DON'T LEAVE SO SOON DEAR

-Ah! It's you! Fluffy!

-Oh you even know my name!- The ghost girl said and rushed onto me and hugged me (or tried to). I stepped back and tried to get closer to the tunnel glancing at her.

-What do you want? Why are you here?

-Oh don't be silly; since I saw you I knew you were the perfect match!

-What? -this had already surprised me.

-Jojo, sweet fool Jojo. Isn't it clear? You came for some reason, didn't you?

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-You wanted to kill MY BROTHER… but I won't blame you, I wanted him dead too… But I saw you that night, so stupid and brave; you looked like a wet cat! It's ironical, but I knew then that if I was going to stay here, I should have fun.

Fluffy floated to where I was, almost at the entrance of the tunnel. Her creepy arms surrounded my neck and I felt them cold.

-Fluffy, leave me!

She tightened the grip around my neck, how could that be possible?

-I can smell your fright… DELICIOUS! HAHAHA

-Fluffy, is that you again!? –asked Whocker. His question fortunately distracted her and I could free from her grip.

-DON'T GO JOJO! NOT YET! Who's going to play with me!?

* * *

**Ok, here it goes a new and fresh chapter of this story of yours, my very dear readers. Did you expected that coming? What did Fluffy mean? Muahahaha! Well, nice news, I'm studying finally my first year at college! Wish me the best of the lucks ;) I hope you still like this story as much as at the start of all. Thank you very much for your support, specially to those who still read my story and who are expectant to read new chapters. Now you know what to do: READ, SCREAM, AND REVIEW! **


End file.
